<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Guessing Game by SilvusBlack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875549">The Guessing Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvusBlack/pseuds/SilvusBlack'>SilvusBlack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Django Unchained (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Foreplay, Physical Abuse, References to Depression, Swearing, Teacher Kink, Verbal Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:02:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,186</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilvusBlack/pseuds/SilvusBlack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny town, big problems. A mysterious and handsome stranger arrives and things won't be the same again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>King Schultz/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not a native speaker of English, but I do try my best, so forgive me if there is any mistake. I’m also learning German because procrastinating by doing other things rather than college stuff is my jam. I think I’m going to do a second part of this (I don't know when), so I hope you like the first one! </p><p>Translations:<br/>- Gute Nacht Fraulein - Good night darling<br/>- Sprichst du Deutsch? - Do you speak German?<br/>- Bitte - Please<br/>- Ja - Yes<br/>- Danke - Thank you</p><p>Dr. King Schultz is not mine (I wish, duh!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another night of pouring drinks for a living. I could not imagine that my life would turn out like this when first I arrived to America with my parents when I was a child. Now I’m completely alone and in a very urgent need of money, so I thought I could handle two jobs… I’m not going to lie, it’s actually pretty difficult being a teacher by day and bartender by night. You might be wondering how I ended up being a bartender, me, a woman. Well, nobody else wanted to do it so there was no objection for me take the part. It is very tiring job and most customers behave like pigs. Some nights I can handle it, other nights I just cry myself to sleep. It’s ok though, I do it for the kids. </p><p>It is a lively Friday night, everybody is out. Being the only tavern open in such a small town is both convenient and a mess. A few bottles are thrown, many spits are being missed and a few tables are being turned in angry poker disputes. Being surrounded by so much uncontrolled testosterone gives me massive headaches, I wish I could go out for a smoke, but today there is nobody than can cover me at the bar. Suddenly someone catches my eye, a stranger enters through the door. I remember every face in this town and no many outsiders come here, but he is in fact a stranger, and quite handsome if I say so myself. He catches me looking at him and I blush slightly. He gets closer to the bar and I can see him clearly now. He looks physically mature but in his eyes look very young, and with a hint of trouble. Blue, brown and green. As if his eyes were a cup of green tea that had been sweetened with brown sugar, and in their reflection I could see a very blue and beautiful sky. He has a very well trimmed greyish beard and mustache, which actually frames his face in a very nice way. I think he is not American and when he opens his mouth my doubts are solved. </p><p>“Gute Nacht, Fraulein.” German, huh. It’s been years since I’ve talked to another European, this is going to be interesting. </p><p>“Good evening to you too, what can I get you?” I say, trying to make him notice that I understood him. </p><p>“Oh! Sprichst du Deutsch?”</p><p>“A bit, I can understand it better than I can speak it though.” I feel like I just made a fool of myself, but at least it was a nice icebreaker. </p><p>“So, you are not German, but I can tell than you are not American either.” He is very charming...</p><p>“What gave it away?”</p><p>“Not many Americans know German, I just took a wild guess.” He is very charming indeed. “From where in Europe are you from?”</p><p>“Try to guess” I say with a grin in my face, trying not to laugh. “Oh, wait…”</p><p>“Yes?” He says, looking directly at my eyes.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me what do you wanted to drink, let me fix it up for you while you guess.” He smiles warmly. </p><p>“Pale ale, bitte.” That hint of German in the end makes my legs shake. </p><p>“Right up!” I say, trying to hide the fact that I’m actually shaking. </p><p>“So, you don’t have an American accent, that’s for sure. You are more like from the south, from the Mediterranean?” </p><p>“Ja!” </p><p>“You’re way of moving is quite rhythmical, not like an Italian though…”</p><p>“Nein.” As I say this, a drunk guy comes right at me, right when I’m in the middle of serving the ale, and grabs my hand from the other side of the counter. </p><p>“DaMN! YoU are BEautifuL!” He is grabbing tighter, fingernails and all. I drop the glass, half full of bear, due to the pain.</p><p>“Please, let me go…” I say, trying to hold back my tears from the pain, my wrist is starting to bleed. </p><p>Before I can say anything else, the handsome stranger grabs the drunk from the neck, but the latter is not letting me go, in fact he is grabbing tighter, and the wound gets deeper. </p><p>“Let her go.”  Says the stranger with a very deep voice. </p><p>“HeY HoN, Do YOu WanT to Go TO thE BAck aNd SuCk mY-”</p><p>Before he finishes that sentence, the stranger grabs the arm that was around my wrist and twists it, I hear a pop and then I’m free.</p><p>“MOTHERFUCKER! YOU BROKE MY ARM!” The pain must have made him sober all of a sudden.</p><p>“Next it’s going to be your nose if you don’t shut your mouth. I don’t tolerate the rude, even less when it involves hurting others.” He looks at me while I’m trying to stop the bleeding from my wrist. </p><p>Everybody in the tavern is looking at us, not as if they want to start a fight, but as if they were amazed by the stranger, myself included. </p><p>“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!” My boss shouts as he appears from the other side of the room. </p><p>“Sir, she has been hurt, I’m taking her home.” The stranger said, while helping me to get up.</p><p>“No way, I don’t have-” He shuts in an instant when he sees the other guy’s arm.</p><p>“What did you do to him?! Are you insane?! He is a client!”</p><p>“And she is your employee.”</p><p>“I’m going to call the sheriff!”</p><p>“Do it, call him…” I don’t know why, but the stranger is smiling. </p><p>“Tom, go tell sheriff Cooper that we need him, immediately.” And there goes Tom.</p><p>“I just got one question for you.” Says the stranger. </p><p>“Huh? The fuck are you saying?”</p><p>“Are you Mr. Frank Last?” Why is he-</p><p>“Yes I am, why are you asking, old man?” Then the handsome stranger looks at me, smiling.</p><p>“Let me introduce myself. I’m Dr. King Schultz, travelling dentist and bounty hunter. And you, my friend, have a price for your head for breaking, entering and stealing on multiple houses, north of the river.”</p><p>“Wait, how the fu-”  He cannot finish his sentence, the strange- the doctor is so quick that I didn’t even notice that he had his gun out. He puts a bullet on my boss's right leg, making him fall on his knees.  </p><p>“AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING SHOT ME!” There is blood everywhere.</p><p>“WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE!!!!!” Sheriff Cooper is at the door, looking at all the mess. The doctor helps me to get to the sheriff, but he looks very calmed, which is a very huge contrast if we take into consideration the ambiance of the bar: tense as fuck. </p><p>“Ah! You must be Sheriff Cooper. My name is King Schultz and I’m here to recover the bounty for Mr. Frank Last, a delinquent that has 500$ on his head.”</p><p>“What?!” The sheriff looks genuinely puzzled. </p><p>“He is a criminal.” He hands a wanted poster of my boss’s face to the sheriff. “And also, that guy over there was trying to hurt this lovely lady.” With tears still in my eyes I look at the sheriff and I nod. He sighs.</p><p>“Ok people, this establishment is closed until further notice.” Everybody shouts and screams, but there is nothing they can do about it. </p><p>...</p><p>The handsome doctor asks me where I live, and I just tell him, no doubts or hesitations, I just want to get home. We enter my cold and tiny home and he asks me for a first aid kit or any supplies that may help to cure my wounds. I tell him that everything he might need is in the bathroom, and so he leaves me alone in my kitchen. </p><p>“Got it!” He shouts in the distance after a couple of minutes. </p><p>As he examines my wound, I look at his face, which is truly focused on my hand. I see his eyes flickering with excited concentration.</p><p>“That detestable man had dirt on his nails and now the wound is infected.” Of course it is, all the bad stuff happens to me.</p><p>“You said you were a dentist, right?”</p><p>“Ja”</p><p>“Isn’t curing wounds more of a ‘doctor doctor’ thing?” He burst into laughter. </p><p>“Of course, but you do not start in the bounty hunter business if you don’t know how to cure a basic wound” I just made a fool of myself, again. “And also, dentist need to know how to cure wounds too. If you saw the kind of mouths I’ve seen, truly disgusting.” As he says this, he starts to disinfect, and I try my best to hold the pain.</p><p>“...Spanish”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I’m from Spain, but I moved here with my family when I was very young.”</p><p>“How interesting, I’ve never been to Spain… Is it nice there?”</p><p>“I don’t remember much, but I do remember the nature, the sun and the breeze. Much more steady than here, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“It sounds lovely.” He has finished to cure my wound and has putted a bandage on my wrist to protect it from further infection.</p><p>“By the way, the name is Clara, Clara Valle. However, everybody is so funny here that they call me Claire of the Valley.”</p><p>“But… we are on a mountain?”</p><p>“It makes no sense, I know. It’s just the literal translation of my surname”</p><p>“Well, Clara, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He grabs the hand that is not injured and kisses my palm, I blush a lot. No one has never been such a gentleman to me, I quite like it. </p><p>“The pleasure is mine. How should I call you? Is Dr. Schultz ok?”</p><p>“Just call me King. If you want, of course.”</p><p>“Danke, King.” He turns away as if is looking for something, when in truth he is hiding the fact that he is blushing. I can see it in his ears, they are completely red.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“Saving me? Curing the wound? I don’t know, you name it. Most of the time working at the tavern is bearable, but it’s nice to know that someone has your back.” I say, looking at the ground. Half ashamed that I needed help today, half happy that was him who came to the rescue. </p><p>“You don’t have to thank me, it was the least I could do. They were behaving like neanderthals, absolutely detestable.”</p><p>“I couldn’t even serve you your drink!”</p><p>“That is the least of your worries. Being completely honest, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you.” Oh my Lord, is he flirting with me? I just stay in silence, I don’t know what to say… If I open my mouth it would be to press it against his, but that is a very bold move. I just met him! I don’t know if he finds me attractive enough, no one ever does... “Well, I should get going then.”</p><p>“Wait! You could sleep here if you don’t have anywhere to do it. My sofa is quite comfortable, I could sleep in it and you could sleep in my bed. It’s the least I can do…” I stop talking when I realise that he is smiling, a very wide smile, and that he is looking at me in the eyes. “I’m so sorry if that was inappropriate! I was raised that way, I’m very direct!” I’m practically shouting because of the embarrassment. </p><p>“I can see that, but don’t worry, I will go to the inn and stay there for a few nights, preparing to part.”</p><p>“Oh…” It was obvious, but somewhere inside of me hoped that he would stay.</p><p>“Well, if there is nothing else you need help with-”</p><p>“Actually, I cannot move my hand very well, as you can imagine. Could you help me untie my corset?” I say, while I grab my hair and show him my back.</p><p>He says nothing, he just gets close to me and starts to undo the knots of the corset. It is convenient that I’m no facing him, because my face is once again red. I can feel his breath in my neck and I feel like his fingers are brushing my back intentionally, but I’m a bit scared of my own feeling, so I ignore it. I do everything I can to hide my feelings until he finishes.</p><p>“There you go, glad that I was able to provide some further assistance. Goodbye then, dear Clara.” He says, while looking at the floor.</p><p>“King, could we meet before you leave?” He raises his head and he looks at me while I hold my loose corset to my chest.</p><p>“Of course. In fact, I can look for you tomorrow and we can go for a cup of coffee, if you want.”</p><p>“That would be truly delightful.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things get sentimental for King and Clara and then...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you got the memes too hehe. There is teacher kink? There is teacher kink! Kids having class on Saturday? Yeah, it fits the narrative, don’t question the narrative!!! There is some anachronisms, this is a fic, don’t worry about it! A bit of relationship building and a bit of spice :) (I‘ll wait to use the big guns on the next part). WE GOT POVS EVERYONE (points of view).<br/>Mentions of loss too.<br/>It’s not that nsfw but it gets close so... idk, just enjoy.</p>
<p>Translations:</p>
<p>Himmel: Heaven</p>
<p>Bitte: please</p>
<p>Natürlich, ja!: Of course, yes!</p>
<p>Liebling: dear</p>
<p>Bastard: it’s the same in English but with a capital letter :)</p>
<p>Danke: Thank you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>CLARA’S POV:</b>
</p>
<p>I wake up to the sound of a rooster crowing, but I’m still too tired from yesterday’s little adventure, so I just go back to sleep-</p>
<p>“I’M A TEACHER!” I suddenly remember that I am an adult with adult responsibilities. I try to dress as fast as I can. However, my wrist still hurts and it takes longer than expected. I end up wearing a light-blue blouse and a long black skirt up to my knees. I put my caramel brown hair in a bun, grab my glasses, my shoes and my bag and I run to the school. </p>
<p>Our town is the most centrical of a lot of tiny communities, so the school is located here, and all the kids from the surrounding towns come here to learn from me!</p>
<p>I’m was running so late that I forgot to eat breakfast... Today is going to be a bad day. Just before I arrive to the building I see a carriage with a bouncy tooth on top of it. That must be King’s… He must have parked it here and then went off to sleep at the Inn, I don’t see him anywhere. However, I see a very friendly-looking horse that’s drinking some water. Just as I get close he salutes me. </p>
<p>“Good morning to you too!” I say, cheerfully. This must be King’s horse then. He looks like he has had nothing to eat since yesterday though… </p>
<p>I sprint towards the school building and I see everyone inside. As I expected, someone has left me an apple on the table. I grab it.</p>
<p>“Thank you, to whoever gave me this, I appreciate it, so much. However, there is someone who needs it more than I do. I’ll be right back!” I then sprint outside to, what I presume, King’s horse. </p>
<p>As he sees me arrive, he moves his head in a happy motion.</p>
<p>“Here you go boy, hope you like it. It looks very tasty indeed!” I smile and pat his head. I wonder what’s his name… “I’ll see you later, untitled horse.” And I go back to the school, to give my lecture of the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>KING’S POV:</b>
</p>
<p>I woke up quite early at the calling of a rooster. I’ve slept quite nicely… but I can’t get Clara out of my head, so unique and yet so intriguing. I hope I can find her today.</p>
<p>I leave the inn in a rush, no jacket, just my vest and my hat. I forgot Fritz’s dinner yesterday. He is going to be mad at me, I’m certain. Just as I arrive to the spot where I left him, I see that there is someone interacting with him. As they turn to pat Fritz, I see Clara. I try to call her, but she ends up not hearing me and running to the closest building. </p>
<p>“Sometimes I envy you, my dear friend… I wish that was me, a moment back there. To be the one she gets to pet so dearly.... I mean, not pet- just- just have a good lunch together and then maybe hold hands, and then...” I shouldn’t think that way, she is far too young and no interested at all… Nonetheless, curiosity gets the best of me and I look through the window of the closest building. Clara is writing something on a board in a beautiful cursive, and there is a room full of children that seem to be cherishing every instant. </p>
<p>“Ok, so today is ‘shifting book day’.” And every kid in the room just complains. “I know and I’m sorry. I know that you wanted new books, but I couldn’t aff… get my hands on any that were worth of your amazing taste! I’m so sorry, I’ll try to find some worthy books next week.” She seems to have economical issues, and I just caused her night job to close… </p>
<p>The kids shift the books with their friends as Clara looks at them with sadness. Just at that moment she takes notice of my presence. She gives me a very big smile and I smile back, then raises her hand, showing me one finger, and mouthing something on the ways of “Give me just a moment.” And I nod to let her know that I understand. </p>
<p>“Next class is going to be biology everyone, but before that we should all get a rest. Grab your snacks and we will resume the lesson in fifteen minutes.” All the kids cheer as they go outside. Then Clara makes a motion that lets me know that is ok for me to enter the building. As I enter however, I take notice of how beautiful she looks today, and I unwittingly smile . </p>
<p>“Hello you! Good morning! I knew that we were going to look for each other today, but I wasn’t expecting that you were to find me so soon!” Clara laughs and I think I just went to Himmel.</p>
<p>“It took longer than planned, where you hiding from me?”  </p>
<p>“Me? I would never do that! Not from you that is.” She says ironically, as she puts her bandaged hand on her chest.</p>
<p>“Are you feeling better? Does the bandage hurt?”</p>
<p>“Oh, no, not at all. I guess… I guess it’s a little bit tight, but it’s supposed to be like that, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Indeed but, can I take a look? Just in case.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure, of course, do whatever you need to do…” I put on my glasses, grab her hand very gently and I start to examine the bandage.</p>
<p>
  <b>CLARA’S POV:</b>
</p>
<p>Oh my- Why am I so flushed?! He touched my hand yesterday and I wasn’t so flushed! Is it the glasses? He does look very handsome with them- I SHOULDN’T THINK ABOUT THAT! He touches my hand very gently, putting one of his under mine for support, and he uses the other one to look for any weird marks of signs of excessive pressure.</p>
<p>“I don’t see any worrying marks, but if you want I can change the bandage now and loosen it up a bit.”</p>
<p>“Please… If it isn’t too much trouble, it’s difficult to write in a blackboard with the bandage so tight.”</p>
<p>“I’ll go to get what I need then, just a moment.”</p>
<p>As I see him get out of the building, I allow myself to drop on my chair and breathe. This man should know what is he able to do with such charms. However, I shouldn’t get my hopes up. He is going to leave in a couple of days and my heart will be broken for nothing… I don’t even know if there is a Mrs. Schultz in the first place?! I’m so dumb… Even if he didn’t have a wife, I’m sure he wouldn’t like to have anything with me…  Just as my mind gets to that last thought he comes back, smiling like the cute dork he is.</p>
<p>“Give me your hand, bitte.” He says while sitting on the edge of my table, one leg hanging, one on the floor. (SIR! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? I’M WEAK!) “This is not going to hurt, you don’t have to be so tense.” King comments, as if it was so easy! To calm my nerves I just try to distract myself with a little small talk, maybe I can kill two birds with one shot. </p>
<p>“So, King… I know you are leaving in a couple of days, but you seem to be a very interesting person” the most interesting person I’ve ever met, in fact “and I want to know you a little bit better. Is that ok?” He smiles so widely that I can see both of his rows of teeth. </p>
<p>“Natürlich, ja! But you have to tell me something about yourself as well, liebling.”</p>
<p>“It’s a deal then!”</p>
<p>“I wanted to ask you about this double life you seem to have…” King says and stops, maybe not knowing what to say next, perhaps thinking about how to phrase it. “Do you have money problems?” I am a bit scared of that question, but I can see where is coming from.</p>
<p>“I have…” I say with hesitation. “ However, my main job is this one, I take pride on being a teacher but the salary here is not the best, so I decided to look for another job.”</p>
<p>“That’s a very sacrificed thing to do… I admire you Clara.” I blush to that compliment and I joke a bit.</p>
<p>“You just met me so… Causing a first good impression: check.” I say while I make a ‘tick’ with my other hand.</p>
<p>“You caused the very best first impression, if you allow me to compliment you some more.” </p>
<p>“Just if I can compliment you as well...” I say and he chuckles. </p>
<p>“I am a bit shy, I like better to compliment than to be complimented actually…”</p>
<p>“That is because you have never been complimented by me!” I laugh and he flushes, a lot. “Did I say something…?”</p>
<p>“No, it’s fine… What is it that you wanted to ask?” He changes the subject, but I don’t forget that I will have to compliment him later, even if he combusts. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to know something about you… I just know that you are a bounty hunter and a dentist, that’s it.”</p>
<p>“Oh well, let me delight you with a German tale then…” he begins “I was born in Düsseldorf, you don’t need to know the year.” I chuckle “I practiced dentistry for some years, I got married-” I hold my breath… I knew it… “but” he pauses, looking extremely sad “she died a long time ago, of a fever.”</p>
<p>“King, I’m so so sorry…” I say, genuinely, tears forming in my eyes, I hate to see him this heartbroken.</p>
<p>“No worries dear, we Germans think positively about death. I still think about her a lot, but I know she is in a better place and that she wanted me to be happy.” He smiles a bit, but I can still see sadness in his eyes. So I smile back and put my other hand on his. “Well, after that, I moved to America with my brother, and we both became bounty hunters. We hated slavery and we wanted to do something about it.” I just gasp to give a bit of a dramatic effect and he laughs, but the sadness isn’t gone. “Sadly, my brother was killed while we tried to help a couple of slaves that were trying to get to the north…” I just stayed in silence, he knew what I wanted to say, my hand just stayed on his and squeezed it a bit, tears now rolling down my cheeks. “And now I travel from state to state collecting bounties. I think that’s it, for now…” He says, in an exhale.</p>
<p>“I wanted to complement you later, but allow me to do it now…” </p>
<p>“Clara, I-”</p>
<p>“Please…” He stays silent, and nods. </p>
<p>“I just wanted to say that…” I hold my breath a bit, trying not to cry, unsuccessfully. “You are the most incredible person I’ve ever met. I’ve just known you for a day and I realised instantly that no matter the issue, no matter the problem, you are there to help.” He lowers his head. “I appreciate you so much… and I’m so happy I got to meet you. I will thank the universe everyday for that.” He squeezes my hand, and then looks up. His eyes are shiny because of the tears forming.</p>
<p>“You were right… I just had to be complimented by you.” I smile. “Thank you, Liebling. I-”</p>
<p>As he is about to say something all the kids enter the room and stare at us with curious eyes, holding hands, looking each other in the eyes.</p>
<p>“Miss, is he your husband?” Says little Sheryl, and I just start to panic.</p>
<p>“NO, OF COURSE NOT!” King looks at me with a grin on his face and with a slight blush. “I mean- He is just a friend…” And then I got a mischievous idea “In fact! Dr. Schultz is a dentist that has come here today to explain you all about your teeth and how to take care of them.” As words come out from my mouth, King turns his head to look at me very slowly and in the end murmurs something like “I hate you” and I murmur back “No, you don’t” and I go sit down with the kids with a very big smile as King stays alone at the front of the class. </p>
<p>King starts to explain, he seems to be a little bit nervous, maybe he has never talked to children like this, the look in his face is priceless. As time passes he actually starts getting confident and explaining some interesting stuff I don’t know about. I get happy every time he looks at me and smiles. I try to cherish every bit of information that leaves his lips. I think I’m actually getting turned on by this…</p>
<p>“And I think that is all I have to teach you, Professor Valle, is there anything else I should say?” He gets me by surprise, as I was looking at his lips, but I stand up as quick as a spring.</p>
<p>“No, I think that’s it. Did you enjoy the lesson?” I say, looking at my students and they all nod or say “yes”. “Then that’s it for the day, remember to do your homework, on Monday I will be checking it.”</p>
<p>As the students leave I get close to King and he looks at me. We start talking at the same time.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“You first.” He says.</p>
<p>“I want to thank you for this, and I’m sorry for putting you in this situation. I really enjoyed your lesson, I feel like I’ve learned a lot.” I say, still my eyes looking shyly at his lips.</p>
<p>“I was going to say that I really liked the experience. At first I was quite worried and cursing you a bit, but I ended up liking it.” My eyes turn to his.</p>
<p>“I’m very glad! You truly have a way with words…”</p>
<p>“Danke!” I quickly go back to where the students’ tables are, sit on one of them and raise my hand. “Yes? The pretty lady of the first row. What’s your question?” He said I’m pretty? Oh Lord… I’m actually quite hot and this isn’t helping so I unbutton the first three buttons of my blouse, he doesn’t seem to notice.</p>
<p>“Yes, I actually wanted to ask about the sensibility of the teeth. When I clean them, sometimes they bleed. Is that normal? Because I think is not…”</p>
<p>“It is actually quite normal. It is your gums that bleed, maybe you brush them too hard, but if you have not complained about it before, I guess that they aren’t inflamed. I could also take a look at them, if you want.”</p>
<p>“I couldn’t- I- I mean you have done so much for me and-” I stutter.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, really, it’s my job… well one of them.”</p>
<p>“Fine, but I will pay you.” And I stare so hard that I think he gets scared because he agrees to me paying him, even though I don’t have any money.</p>
<p>
  <b>KING’S POV:</b>
</p>
<p>We arrive to my carriage and Clara goes directly towards Fritz. </p>
<p>“What’s his name? I’ve been wondering about it all day!” She says while petting Fritz, that lucky <em>Bastard</em>.</p>
<p>“His name is Fritz, and he is the most loyal companion one could ever ask for.”</p>
<p>“Awww! That’s so adorable! I love him, he’s so friendly!” Clara kisses Fritz’s head and I think I’m about to lose it. </p>
<p>I take out all the equipment to the alley, including the chair for the patients. I offer Clara the seat as if we were in a fancy restaurant.</p>
<p>“Oh, thank you so much. What a gentleman!” I smile a bit and then I get sad, thinking that this might be the only time I get to do this for her.</p>
<p>“Ok, let’s see if there is anything wrong in here.” I put some gloves, grab my tools and ask her to open her mouth, I suddenly freeze. Is that how she looks when-? King! Control yourself! You are a gentleman, she said so herself. I get a grip on myself and I start examining her mouth. She has pretty good teeth, not exactly white, but with signs that she sometimes smokes. it doesn’t seem frequent though. Also her inner cheeks have bite marks, she must be a pretty nervous person. </p>
<p>Just as I finish checking her mouth I take notice that three of her blouse buttons are open and... I can see her undergarment, it’s shiny and white, and a bit of her breasts… I try to breathe normally, but it is actually quite difficult…</p>
<p>
  <b>CLARA’S POV:</b>
</p>
<p>Why is he breathing faster? The faster he breaths the quicker my heart gets… Suddenly I realise that I’m getting a bit cold on my chest and I see that I still have my blouse open… He- he is looking at my… I then take notice of his hair and beard moving a bit because of a slight breeze. He looks so sexy in that vest… I couldn’t bring myself to call him ‘sexy’ until now, but that is exactly what he is, he is even more than that.</p>
<p>I just get lost in his features, first his eyes, his nose, then his cheeks and finally his mouth. I stay there, looking at this pure ball of positivity. He seems to notice my eyes, wandering. King stays still, dentist tools still in my mouth, and returns the look. I feel his eyes looking not only at my face, but also my whole body. I feel exposed, but also safe. I want to be feel vulnerable, only if it’s him who makes me feel that way. He takes the tools out of my mouth, but we are still silent, looking at each other. The colours of his eyes are mixing into something darker, filled with what I can only infer is desire, and I can’t stop myself from biting my lower lip, trying to restrain the sounds that want to come out of me. He gets closer to my mouth, as if he is looking for something in it. Maybe something that makes sense, probably something that tells him to stop. However, before he retreats or changes his mind I push myself up from the chair a bit and kiss him. I can feel in his lips that there is a confrontation inside of him, but I just close my eyes, caress gently his face with my hands, and I try to tell him through my kiss that everything is ok. It takes a bit, but he gives up to it.</p>
<p>He grabs one of my cheeks with one hand, and the back of my head with the other and kisses me passionately. My hands go down to his neck and I can’t stop myself from grabbing his shirt collar with both hands, which makes him get closer. His beard and moustache tickle my face. I giggle into the kiss a bit and he lets go. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’m so sorry! Did I hurt you? I shouldn’t have-”</p>
<p>“King! It’s ok. It was just your beard, it tickles a bit. I really want this…”</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I’m old and, and you are beautiful and-” My heart skips a bit. He is still on top of me but he is looking away. My hands go back to his cheeks and make him look at me. </p>
<p>“I really want this… I fact, I thought that you didn’t want it, that I wasn’t attractive enough...”</p>
<p>“Liebling… Listen. You are beautiful, no matter what. I am in fact attracted to you in a way I had never felt before, but I don’t want you to waste your time with someone like me…”</p>
<p>“I am more attracted to you than to anyone, ever. You have this magnetism that pulls me to you. Again, I’ve just known you for a day, but I can tell that you feel it too.”</p>
<p>“I do… guess what I want to do to you now…”</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>Before the words leave my mouth, he takes them on his. He becomes and extension of my breath, wet and needy. </p>
<p>I can tell that he is getting tired of this position, so I push his chest backwards with one hand and stand from the chair and I lead him into the wall of the school building. My arms are on both sides of his head and he looks at me, not scared, just eager. So when I kiss him again he grabs my hips and shifts our positions. Now I am the one pushed against the wall. With both of his hands he grabs mine (not my wrists because of the injure) and pins me to the wall, with my arms of top of my head. King’s carriage is hiding us from the street, but I can still hear people walking and talking, not that far away from us. As the kiss gets even more passionate I open my mouth a bit. I try to hold a moan when he slides his tongue in, as if he knew what I was about to do, quieting me up. One of his hands leaves mine and goes directly to my ass, grabbing it tightly. An impulse makes me rise my leg up and put it on his back, which makes him be a lot closer to me. He is so close to me in fact, that I can feel a bulge starting to form in his pants. If I was getting wet earlier during the lesson, now I feel a river. With my free hand I grab King’s hair, his hat falling to the ground. As I mess with his hair our lips part. He takes advantage that my blouse is a bit open. His mouth goes to the spot where my neck joins my shoulder and starts kissing there. To repress a moan, my mouth goes to to his left ear and I start to bite his lobe. I can tell he is liking it because he starts to bite instead of kissing… this is going to leave a mark. </p>
<p>Just as King’s hand leaves my ass and starts to lift up my skirt we hear someone’s steps approaching, so we quickly separate, both sweaty and breathless. </p>
<p>“Miss Valle, I’m so sorry. I forgot my book on the table, could you please open the school?” A worried Sheryl pleads, she does not seem to notice how messy we look.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course.” As I go to reunite with Sheryl to help her recover her book my eyes go back to look at him. King is getting his hat from the floor and smiling, once again, like the precious dork he is. </p>
<p>When I get back to King, he is trimming his moustache and I’m once again alone with him. He looks a bit disappointed and the air feels tense around him. However, I try my best to act calm and collected. </p>
<p>“I’m back, I’m so sorry for the interruption-” I cannot even finish, once again he is kissing me only this time he is much more gentle.</p>
<p>“Sheesh! I cannot restrain myself around you, can I?” King says, smirking. I cannot stop myself from laughing.</p>
<p>“You silver tongued devil you! You still haven’t invited me to a cup of joe!” I joke, and he laughs too. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what we are waiting for then.” He offers me his arm and suddenly I remember.</p>
<p>“King, the tavern is closed…” He stops, and looks at me very slowly. </p>
<p>“I… I forgot about that, sorry…”</p>
<p>“It’s ok, I also forgot but” I pause dramatically “I got some coffee at home, would you like to come in for a cup?”</p>
<p>“Just if I can kiss you all night long…”</p>
<p>“That is one of the requirements for you to enter my home again, don’t you worry, it was part of my plan.”</p>
<p>“Is there more to your plan, Liebich?” King asks, his eyes locked in mine.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you try to guess?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>